It's Not Goodbye
by ChryedLover
Summary: A quick Chryed ficlet based on new spoilers. Fluffy one shot and I hope you enjoy!


A/N: Based on the new spoilers. Slightly cheesy/soppy.. call it what you will. Was just in a mood to write so I went with the flow. It's pretty awful actually (:o)

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or settings. All rights to their owners.

I hope you enjoy it – CC xx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Sy, can't I come to the station, please"?_

"_Christian"_ He stopped, turning to me with pleading eyes.

I relented and begrudgingly nodded.

"_Only if that's what you want"._

"_It is"._

I turned away from him, muttering under my breath.

"_Seeing as you can't wait to get rid of me, and you don't even want me at the station, too ashamed to be seen with me in public-"_

My body was turned anti clockwise and a pair of soft lips gently pressed themselves against mine. We broke away slowly, allowing our foreheads to come to a rest.

"_You know that's not true. I just –"_

He blinked and pulled me into a hug instead. I sighed against his hair, breathing in his scent as I closed my eyes.

"_Do you have to go?"_ I mumbled against his hair, burying my face further in.

"_I want to do this, we've discussed it and it's only a week. I'll be back before you know it. The time will fly by"._

I pulled from his embrace.

"_You know as well as I do, that's not true"._

"_It will. And you can go and see Roxy, get absolutely hammered and you won't have to worry about it"._

"_I'd still rather have you"._

"_Even more than Roxy? I mean, she has the most amazing smile, she's the nicest person to be around, she dresses stylishly and I'd kill for those chavvy hoops- I mean hoop earrings of hers"._

I hit him playfully on the arm.

"_You can stop trying to sell her to me… AND in case you'd forgotten I'm gay"._

"_Really? I must have missed the memo for that"._

Smiling down at him, I kissed him with more force, pulling us both towards the bed. Tugging his shirt free from his jeans, I ran my hands underneath his shirt, trailing my fingers along his back, squeezing his skin gently. He broke free from the kiss, groaning.

"_Christian, we don't have any time"._

"_Yes we do"_ I growled against his neck.

"_I need to leave in 5 minutes"._

"_I know – it'd be a travesty if you missed your train, wouldn't it? And you weren't so shy last night"._ I planted a wet kiss onto his neck. From the warm skin underneath my mouth, I knew he was blushing.

"_Complaining"?_

I traced my tongue between his jaw line and mouth, before kissing his lips again.

"_Nope"._

An alarm shrilled behind him, and we sighed collectively. Eventually, I leaned over, hitting the 'off' button on his phone. I stepped away from him, giving him space. We'd agreed to set an alarm so he didn't miss his train to Leeds, but I felt a small pang in my stomach as I knew it meant that he had to leave.

"_Got everything"?_ My voice was quiet, afraid to speak louder..The mood that was present less than a minute ago, had already evaporated into the air.

He nodded. His hands left my waist, and I watched him tuck his shirt back into his jeans.

I bit the inside of my cheek trying not to cry.

His eyes flitted up to mine, and with a shaky smile, he offered out his hand to mine. Laughing quietly, I intertwined my hands with his, and we both walked slowly to the door.

"_Don't forget to phone me when you get to Kings Cross"._

"_I won't". _

"_And phone me when you're on the train"._

"_I will"._

"_And watch out for the-"._

Pulling his hand from mine, he turned to me, smiling.

"_Christian"?_

"_Yes"?_

"_Shut up"._ His voice was teasing.

I ran a hand down his arm, pulling him closer to me_. "Hmph. You love me really". _

Stepping forward, he kissed me deeply on the lips, answering me with his eyes.

This time, it was me who broke off the kiss, suddenly realising that he was actually going.

"_I'll be here when you get back". _

He walked quickly over to the table and picked up his mobile. _"I don't want to forget this or you'll have the entire Metropolitan Police Service out looking for me"._ He pocketed it.

"_Have you got the charger"?_

"_Christian"._ He raised his eyebrow at me, and I raised my hands in defeat.

"_Okay, okay". _I followed him to the door. Heaving the light brown suitcase, I picked it up and walked out the door.

"_I can wheel a suitcase. I'm not totally incapable"._

"_What? Do you think these muscles are just for show_"? I winked at him, continuing down the stairs and out the front door.

Placing the suitcase in its upright position, I leaned back revelling in the crack of my back.

"_Seriously, how much stuff can a person fit in there? You're only going for a week, not a year"._

"_Oh please! If this was you, you'd have at least 5 suitcases lined up with another 5 for your ego alone"._

I grinned at Syed.

"_You forgot the other 5 for my vests"._

He smiled at me, staying quiet. I realised this was it. He was actually going to Leeds. I swallowed the lump back in my throat – pepping myself to stay strong.

"_I better leave otherwise I really will miss my train"._

I nodded, not sure what to say. Instead, I pulled him into my arms, hugging him tightly.

"_I love you Sy"._

We pulled apart.

"_I know you do"._

Turning away, he reached over, grabbing the handle. I watched him moving away from me. I balled my hands up into a fist by my side, already missing him. 1 week. 7 days of pure torture. Keeping my feet planted into the ground, I forced my body to stay still and not to run down after him.

Suddenly a thought struck me and I called down the street after him _"Remember, it's not goodbye…"._

He turned to me, smiling broadly.

"…_It's see you later". _

As our eyes connected for a final time, I knew that we'd be alright :)


End file.
